The present invention relates to face and eye protectors or shields, and more particularly to a face and eye shield which is supported at the wearer's chest and extends in front of and spaced outwardly from the wearer's face.
In the last few years there has developed a lot of interest in the dental profession of the transfer of bacteria from patient to dentist. This is caused predominantly because dentists are subjected to debris from a patients mouth while working on the patient. This debris comprises particles of tooth, filling material, water, and air borne particles coming from the oral cavity.
Moreover, there are new processes for repairing teeth which require the use of ultra violet radiation. In the use of equipment which emits this radiation, the eyes of the dentist or their assistant is subjected to this radiation which is harmful to the eyes.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
It is an object of the present invention to protect the wearer's face and eyes from debris.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a face and eye shield of the class described which will not hinder the wearer's vision and freedom of movement.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a face and eye shield of the class described which is comfortable to wear.
Other objectives will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth hereinafter.
More particularly, the present invention provides a face and eye shield device comprising a transparent face and eye shielding panel, and means supporting the face shielding panel at the wearer's chest and holding the face shielding panel in front of and spaced outwardly from the wearer's face.